forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Market Floor (Djerad Thymar)
| size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = Dragonborn, Tieflings, Mulani, minority of other races | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = }}The Market Floor was a district of the dragonborn city of Djerad Thymar. Description The Market Floor was an open bazaar where the city's commerce was held, located above the granite foundation of the city. The district was inside the pyramid that composed the city, and was made up by hundreds of massive stone pillars, each 50 feet (15 meters) in diameter, that supported the upper City Bastion. In the open spaces between the pillars shops, stalls, taverns, offices, and other establishments were organized in a series of agorae that looked like rings around the pillars. The enormous War Drums stood in the open end of the market, near the entrance of Djerad Thymar. Those drums were used to either call for the Lance Defenders to defend the city, or to welcome warriors who returned from successful missions. Farmers and traders from other lands were permitted to sell their goods in this district alongside native dragonborn traders. The Market Floor also served as the festival hall, site of monthly Grand Balls. Visitors were always welcomed to attend such celebrations. The Market Floor also had the homes of those who had displeased their clans as well as the homes of the non-dragonborn inhabitants of the city. Both, the private stables of the clans and the public ones were on the western section of the Market Floor. In the places were natural light could not illuminate the agorae, magical glowing balls embedded on the walls provided sources of illumination. The magical illumination waxed and waned at intervals to match the cicles of day and night outside the city, and had magical properties that allowed it to nourish the different kinds of plants dragonborn cultivated outside their homes and shops. The Market Floor was connected to the City-Bastion by a series of stairs and ramps, and to the Catacombs by tunnels that led to the subterranean level beneath the granite foundation. The most influential clans also had teleportation rooms located in this district, that allowed quick access to all levels of the pyramid. Such rooms were considered clan secrets and only trustworthy members of other clans or races knew about them. Notable locations ; Horn of Shasphur : One of the few taverns that allowed non-dragonborn clientele. ; Jelbar's shop : A shop that sold rustic clothing in the style of Aglarond.Living Forgotten Realms, TYMA1-04 Death Before Dishonor, page 5. ; Quivara’s Potions and Elixirs : An establishment that sold all kinds of potions. ; Muvat's shop : A pottery shop. ; Trank's smithy : A smithy run by Clan Tlassian. ; Jormak's store : A general store. ;Reshvemi's Shield : A popular tavern among Thymari warriors. References Category:Wards Category:Locations in Djerad Thymar Category:Locations in Tymanther Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations